Pokedex: Pokegirls and the Legacy
by Nachoman1
Summary: This is complimentary material to the story Pokegirls and the Legacy of the Wild Stallion, written on abridged encyclopaedic format. The main story is about what has happened on the Pokeworld after the end of Wild Horses and Pokegirls by MetroAnime.
1. Disclaimer and Introduction

**Document type**: Continuation fanfiction, based on an Alternate Universe (AU)/ crossover fanfiction by the name of 'Wild Horses and Pokegirls', by Mr. Gregg Sharp

**Document format**: Zoological Encyclopaedia, quick-reference type; compliant with the entry-format used by Mr. Gregg Sharp (a.k.a. MetroAnime) on his story 'Wild Horses and Pokegirls,' which is based in turn by the Pokémon's Pokedex format.

**Description**: thirty years have gone by since the ending of 'Wild Horses and Pokegirls'. These encyclopaedic entries are complimentary toward the story 'Pokegirls and the Legacy of the Wild Stallion', a story I expect to start uploading shortly.

By the way, according to my writing, the seventh sidestory of the story "Wild Horses and Pokegirls" never happened.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the story 'Wild Horses and Pokegirls' or any other known story portrayed on said story, particularly 'Ranma 1/2', 'Sailor Moon' and 'Pokémon'. I do not own any other recognizable stories either depicted through this piece of fiction, other than the ones I do own, of course.

I mean, those I've written, such as this.

Just to clarify, the very first entry on this dictionary, "Ditto", is copied directly from MetroAnime's works.


	2. Shapeshifters

I insist from the disclaimer: I didn't write the entry of Ditto, yet I copied it because it will be very important toward my story.

**DITTO**, the copycat pokegirl  
TYPE: Near human metamorph  
ELEMENT: Magic  
FREQUENCY: Very Rare  
DIET: Liquid. Due to digestive problems, Dittos have trouble eating solid  
food.  
ROLE: A very adaptable pokegirl, unfortunately not many are known to exist.   
LIBIDO: Average (seasonally: very high)  
STRONG VS: None  
WEAK VS: Rock, Psychic  
ATTACKS: Transform  
ENHANCEMENTS: shape shifting, variable body size and density  
EVOLVES: none

Ditto is a rare pokegirl with a single powerful ability. She can transform   
into a number of other forms, duplicating the abilities of other pokegirls.  
It is more common for the Ditto to partially transform, changing her legs to  
a Mermaid's tail for swimming, or manifesting an Angel's wings for flight,  
or changing a hand into a Warcat's claw. Ditto full body transformations can  
only manage a range of 75 to 125 of her usual mass. The smaller the mass   
changed, the greater the control the Ditto has over the end result.  
Ditto are also vulnerable to sonic attacks. The most peculiar problem of  
Dittos is that when in their season, their drive to mate with a male that  
they have a psychic bond with is irresistible and frantic. If there is no  
such male, the Ditto must be forcibly restrained or she will bond with any  
suitable male.

**KUNOICHI**, the shadowy assassin  
TYPE: Very near human – shape shifter (Note: always the result of Threshold)  
ELEMENT: Magic / Dark  
FRECUENCY: Common in the Antarctic Preserve, Very Rare otherwise  
DIET: Liquid. Due to not having a properly shaped stomach most of the time, is unadvisable for them to eat solid foods. They can also feed by augmenting the hunger of its current host  
ROLE: mainly spy, bodyguard, scout or courier, but she's highly adaptable  
LIBIDO: variable. Low Feral  
STRONG VS: Normal, Fighting  
WEAK VS: Rock, Metal  
ATTACKS: Transform, Shadow Teleport, Fade, Blend (entering a person or pokegirl and remaining there, usually without the host being any wiser), Agility  
ENHANCEMENTS: some shape shifting (ability to transform up to 20 of its body mass into something else, normally used to modify its appearance, create clothes or create bladed weapons), somewhat variable body size and density, ability to become immaterial and/or invisible, ability to infiltrate somebody's body and mind and remain there without the host's knowledge, ability to Teleport within a hundred meter radius, Night vision.  
EVOLVES: none known, and no known pokegirl breed has been known to evolve into Kunoichi without a Gene Pod.

SPECIAL LEAGUE REGULATIONS:

(A) A Kunoichi must refrain from lethal attacks, especially during combos of Blend and Transform. (B) If a Kunoichi successfully Blends during combat, the other pokegirl is considered K O regardless of condition. Is considered enough proof if the other pokegirl begins acquiring unexplainable cuts at various sites of its body, or if the Kunoichi starts to stretch the other pokegirl's skin from the inside. (C) If a Kunoichi enters combat Blended into another pokegirl, it must remain Blended and will be considered K O if it fazes out (see special rules under OOZE). (D) Kunoichi always counts on the combat rooster, even if its Blended.

Kunoichis were one of the most feared pokegirls during Sukebe's Revenge: without any warning they could burst out of any soldier's chest and turn a place into a slaughterhouse, no matter how many screenings had the soldier passed. The hysteria was such that most military personnel would shoot themselves as soon as they could hear the characteristic sounds of people drowning in blood behind a closed door.  
Kunoichis were thought to be extinct during the war; yet, from around fifty years ago a few girls per year from around the world undergo Threshold and become Kunoichis.

**OOZE**, the welcome parasite  
TYPE: very near human – symbiotic shape shifter  
ELEMENT: Magic / Psychic  
FRECUENCY: Very Rare  
DIET: It usually feeds through its host. Otherwise, it'll feed on liquefied, bland human food.  
ROLE: Secretary, aide, personal nurse, bodyguard. Normally found as companions of Matriarch Herochans, Matriarch Booblongs, Elf Queens, or Matriarch Ice Queens.  
LIBIDO: low to high, depending on its current host  
STRONG VS: Normal, Fighting, Rock, low IQ pokegirls  
SPECIAL STRENGHT: it might reverse any physical contact attack into a Merge Attack  
WEAK VS: Fire, Ghost, Dark  
SPECIAL WEAKNESSES: Can sustain Merge with a Fire type for only short periods of time. It is unable to Merge-Attack a Ghost or Dark type. Merge-attack might be only partially successful against Fire, Ice, Magic or Psychic types, or against a Duo.  
ATTACKS: Soften, Goo-shoot, Ooze, Merge, Merge Attack. It can also copy attacks and abilities from previous long-term hosts, or use the attacks of a pokegirl that it is currently Merge Attacking.  
ENHANCEMENTS: Elemental Affinity: Slime; can progressively soften its body right down to liquid (Soften), and in this liquid state it can make itself be absorbed by other life forms and interphase with their nervous system (Merge), or otherwise knock them down and take over their bodies (Merge Attack). When merged, its own power and toughness are added to the ones of the host.  
EVOLVES: none known.  
SPECIAL LEAGUE REGULATIONS: (A) Ooze always counts on the combat rooster, even if it is combined with another pokegirl. (B) A successful Merge Attack counts as knock out on the receiving pokegirl, as the Ooze now controls it. In the Orange League this changes if the Ooze unmerges, although it is still considered K O everywhere else. (C) If Ooze unmerges during combat it is considered K.O. regardless of its actual status. This doesn't make an Ooze K O if it fails on an attempt to Merge, though.


	3. Geogal, Turtlegirl, Mantis

**GEOGAL**, the rolling stone pokegirl  
TYPE: Inhuman- rolling rock  
ELEMENT: Rock  
FRECUENCY: Rare, found largely in Breeding ranches specialized in Rock types. Feral-born are almost non-existent, as they are far too vulnerable to water (even as rain) during their early years.  
DIET: Certain types of rock, metal and soil; oil and fat.  
ROLE: Miner, construction worker  
LIBIDO: Thankfully as low as in an Amachamp!  
STRONG VS: Fire, Bug, Poison  
WEAK VS: Ice, Water, Psychic, agile enemies  
SPECIAL WEAKNESS: Can't swim.  
ATTACKS: Roll (equivalent to Tackle), Dodge, Static Roll, Boulder Kick, Toss, Earthquake Punch, Gyro Punch, Punch away (defensive move)  
ENHANCEMENTS: Spherical neck less body, High density (4X), Enhanced Strength (5X), Minimal lower limbs, Enhanced upper limbs with free-hinged shoulders, Finger-like appendages all over its body (to help it roll), Low Feral  
EVOLVES: Gravelgal (normal), Golem (Evolved form of Gravelgal).

Geogal is a rare result of parthenogenesis reproduction of other Rock type Pokegirls, at a ratio of 1 of every 50 Rock type cubs being born one. Its basic body structure is a cracked rocky, three feet tall sphere with a long, thick pair of free-hinged arms coming out from both sides of it, while its legs are flush against the underside of its body, extremely small, and actually non-functional other than to cover its genital area. When it evolves to Gravelgal it size increases to four feet, it's weight increases almost to a ton, it grows a second pair of arms from its existing shoulders, its four arms grow both in length and diameter, and its skin becomes gravel-like from the smooth cracked of the Geogal. When it evolves into Golem, it grows to five and a half feet of diameter, develops a scale-like granite skin, grows a third pair of arms (and the three pairs grow accordingly), and develops Elemental Affinity: Rock. Golem is an Extremely Rare pokegirl (only ten are known to exist), and is extremely valuable for Elite-level tamers, such as Harem Masters.  
A Geogal isn't recommended but for high level tamers because it is very hard both to tame and bond unless the tamer has a psychic related blood gift, a high empathy rating, or has a Level 2 bond with a pokegirl with super-strength 4X or higher.  
Geogal, as all inhuman pokegirls, is never the result of Threshold in a human girl, and has although it has a pretty high intellect for an inhuman; its mental structure is far too alien to learn more than rudimentary verbal skills and simple-tool usage.

**TURTLEGIRL**, the aquatic Shieldmaiden  
TYPE: Near Human animorph - Turtle  
ELEMENT: Water/Psychic  
FRECUENCY: Only found in or near the sea (Uncommon to Rare), in tropical or template climates. Most often found in breeders' farms near the sea, as they rarely reproduce by parthenogenesis.  
DIET: Fish, seafood, fruits.  
ROLE: Underwater search-and-rescue operations, sailor, Coast Guard duties.   
LIBIDO: Low to Average  
STRONG VS: Fire, Rock  
WEAK VS: Plant, Poison, Electric  
SPECIAL WEAKNESS: It's almost defenceless when its laying on its back, unless it has time to harden.  
ATTACKS: Watergun, Armour, Harden, Reflect, Foresight, Tackle, Head-Slam, Shell-Closure  
ENHANCEMENTS: Enhanced lung capacity, Limited ability to breathe underwater, Elemental Affinity: Water, Low Feral, Biological Armour covering 45 to 55 of its body, Shield abilities.   
EVOLVES: Tankgirl (normal), Laprasilk (mechanism unknown) Evolved form of Squirtit.

Turtlegirl is a much more armoured pokegirl compared to her previous state, Squirtit; although its armour doesn't compare with the armour of a Tankgirl. While as Squirtit, it only had a light shell on its back and on its head; the shell of a Turtlegirl thickens and extends to include its shoulders, the back of its hands and forearms, the front and outer sides of its thighs, knees and ankles, the upside of its feet; and the shell on its head grows to the size of a hard hat. Its psychic abilities also grow to the point were its Shield abilities (Armour, Harden, Reflect, Foresight) grow to combat-worthiness, and so Fighting types loose the advantage that they would have previously had over it.

**MANTIS**, the protector, the good groundskeeper, the nightmarish bouncer  
TYPE: Inhuman – Praying Mantis  
ELEMENT: Plant, Bug  
FRECUENCY: Very Rare in cold climate, Rare otherwise  
DIET: might eat anything organic, ranging from hay, grass and flowers to carrion and freshly killed criminals  
ROLE: Protector of a place and usually its groundskeeper. There is only one known instance of a Mantis bonded to a person rather than a place: Harem Master Ash Sexum-Saotome of Pallet Town  
LIBIDO: None  
STRONG VS: Anything that she can touch  
WEAK VS: Psychic or Fire attacks (not the pokegirls themselves); fights against Ghost types are bound to end in stalemate  
ATTACKS: Solar Beam, Hyper Beam, Head Removal, Slice and Dice, Scissor Attack, Death from Above, Impale, Prayer, Gust, Dodge, Agility, Sword Surprise (defensive move)  
ENHANCEMENTS: Huge size (over 20 meters in length, over 5 tons), body color that can change to any shade of green, yellow or brown, three-segmented insect body with six limbs (two sword arms, four legs) and two pairs of wings, exoskeleton, keen sense of smell, compound eyes able to see from low-band infrared (heat) to ultraviolet, Longevity, and reportedly, an ability to teleport through thick vegetation  
EVOLVES: none known (rare evolution of Sword Dancer)

LEGAL NOTES: (A) As so far, there has never been a proven instance of a Mantis delivering unjust punishment, mantises are considered to be above the law. (B) Feeding a deceased person to a Mantis is considered an acceptable method of burial. The body, however, has to not have been prepared for other burial methods.


	4. Jenny, Joy

**JENNY** and **JOY**, the public workers  
TYPE: Very Near Human  
ELEMENT: Psychic  
FRECUENCY: Common to Uncommon  
DIET: Human style, Joys need an abundant and highly nutritious diet for days after performing Soft Boiled  
ROLES: Jennies are police officers, rangers, attorneys and judges; Joys are MD's, nurses, paramedics and hospital technicians.  
LIBIDO: average to high, with low maintenance (bisexual). NOTE: Joys and Jennies might enjoy other female pokegirls, but they need to be properly Tamed by REAL males at least every six months.  
STRONG VS: Jennies are against normal, fighting and most elements, Joys don't have any offensive attacks  
WEAK VS: Ghost and Dark for Jennies; for Joys is against anybody who is enough of a lowlife to attack one.  
ATTACKS:  
_Shared:_ Agility, Broadcast Report, Broadcast Alarm, Teleport, Heal, advanced tool use, Network (sometimes called Link), Empathy, Aura Shift

_Jenny-specific:_ Psychic, Interrogate, some martial arts

_Joy-specific:_ Aura of Innocence (constant ability, defers attackers from attacking her), Soft Boiled (can only be used once a week at most, and will stabilize the condition of any pokegirl regardless of Health Status), Psychic Diagnosis_  
_ENHANCEMENTS:  
_Shared:_ good intelligence, good memory, inability to be pokeballed, agility, good reflexes, a functional penis instead of a clitoris (despite this Jennies and Joys are 100 female: it just helps them Tame and Bond their companion pokegirls even if these were strictly heterosexual)  
_Jenny-specific:_. They are born as soft-toned as a Joy, yet tend to become the same color as their uniform, with their hair, nails and eyes growing on that color.  
_Joy-specific:_ ability to produce largish eggs from its body that, when broken on a human or pokegirl in shock, will stabilize its condition. Its hair, nails and eyes are pastel-colored.  
EVOLVES: Jennies evolve to Commander Jean, and Joys evolve to Head Nurse Jill. There are no external changes, but they become more intelligent, more powerful psychics, gain immunity toward the Joan syndrome, and Joys become able to use Soft Boiled two or three times a week.

SPECIAL LEAGUE REGULATIONS: A) Joys and Jennies are not to be on any Tamer's or Master's harem, or be kept as pets. Watchers might have one Joy/Jenny set and Researchers are allowed three Joy/Jenny sets unless they have a special permission. Breeders aren't limited. B) Joys and Jennies are frequently used to man remote outposts. Any male Tamer (or female Tamer with male pokegirls) has the duty to Tame a Joy/Jenny group who requests or requires it, although he/she might request the Joys/Jennies involved to Network so he/she needs to perform fewer functions to benefit the entire group.

BREEDING NOTES: (A) A Joy/Jenny set becomes pregnant simultaneously, gives birth simultaneously, and their newborns are usually paired to each other by being kept close until they Bond. If one is sterile, neither will be able to become pregnant. (B) Joys only give birth to Joys and Jennies only give birth to Jennies. Even infusing a fertilized egg into their wombs will produce this result. (C) There are no special actions on the off chance of one in a Joy/Jenny set giving birth to twins: the kids are bunched together, and because of a curious biochemical twist, only one Joy and one Jenny in the set will be able to be pregnant at a given time. Breeders are discouraged from separating a set of twins even if there are unlinked kids available: Joys and Jennies have a 'by 2' multiplier applied to every one of them whenever two twins participate in a same attack or ability. (D) If an unlinked kid is born, such as the case when one individual in a Joy/Jenny set dies or has a miscarriage, the kid has to be put into a threesome arrangement along with a newborn Joy/Jenny set before any of the three are older than two and a half months. If not such set is available, the kid is put into stasis (at two months) until her mothers provide her with two-months-old siblings or have given permission to out-source her. (E) A newborn set that has been targeted to receive an unlinked kid receives different treatment than normal: they are kept in separate rooms, away from each other and any other underage psychics until they are old enough to be presented with their third. In case they where older than the third, they are put into stasis at two months of age until their third matches their age. At that point the three are presented and begin being kept close together and away from other underage psychics until they are six months old.

LEGAL NOTE: An unprovoked attack on a Joy or Jennie is considered a serious offence in all Leagues, and might be punishable by heavy fines, prison or worse.

TAMING TIPS: While it is possible for a Tamer to ask a large group to Network and then tame them, this approach is better reserved when the group's general status is 10 points above Feral or lower. Otherwise, it is better to break them up into their Bonded sets and have three-ways with them.

Joys and Jennies are usually paired at birth in sets of one Joy and one Jenny. While they can keep almost any pokegirl properly Tamed and usually find it pleasurable to be Tamed by other Joys or Jennies, they need to be Tamed by a real male at least every six months.

Joys and Jennies don't receive separate entries because of functional and historical reasons: the project to create them was a single effort directed toward creating 'JOAN, the public worker', who was to be able to fill public service rolls that could benefit from Psychic abilities, particularly police activity and nursing. The first (and only) batch of twelve Joan's was considered a success, yet it was eventually understood that law enforcement and public health care would require radically different demeanours, and that high-end offensive Psychic attacks were incompatible with high-end Psychic healing techniques. Therefore, the Joan's were separated into three groups: the four most aggressive were destined for Jenny research, the four best healers were destined for Joy research, and the four remaining were put into special stasis chambers to keep as reference. The four remaining Joan's remain in stasis (Yvette initial research deemed psychics unnecessary), and their location remains one of the best kept secrets of the Indigo League. The Joan series already showed all of the shared enhancements and attacks of Joys and Jennies.

Joys and Jennies are the only two breeds of Psychic pokegirls that can use Broadcast Report, Broadcast Alarm or Network (also called Link). Broadcast Report is a powerful ability that allows a Joy or a Jenny to send packages of mental information (names, sounds, images, information, emotions, gossip, smells, entire scenes witnessed by a Joy or a Jenny…) to other Joys or Jennies in the area, and can be targeted both in range (from skin contact to up to 15 to 20 kilometres away) and breed (only Joys, only Jennies, both, or including humans and other kinds of pokegirls (works only at very close range)).

Broadcast Alarm is simpler: it always works at maximum range, targets both Joys and Jennies, and sends a mental summary of the situation of the whistle-blower along with a plea for help; all Joys and Jennies that receive it perk up (also wake up if they were asleep) and are compelled to Teleport to the location, only hanging around on their current location long enough to best suit themselves for the situation ahead.

Network is a different mechanism: if a group of Joys/Jennies find themselves in a situation where precision and synchronization are critical (such as a mayor surgery or a rescue operation), or if a small mixed group needs to perform with the skills of a Joy-only or Jenny-only group, they can Link up. While Networking they loose all semblance of individuality and everyone inside the loop can benefit from the experience, senses, intelligence, memories, abilities and attacks (other than Soft Boiled and Psychic) of anybody inside the loop. It has two downsides, though: first, if used more than sparingly all concerned start to loose their individuality, as they get soaked on a river of memories and thought patterns that are only partially their own. Second, it isn't selective: although a Joy or Jenny can refuse to Network (as long as there aren't pheromones in play) and a Networked group can stop "giving away invitations", two Networking groups won't be able to avoid linking between them as soon as they come within range, turning into a single, larger collective.

The excessive Networking in mixed groups creates the "Joan syndrome". Here's a diagnosis guide:

_Mild)_ Jennies and Joys start loosing their edge on high stress situations. Joys might stop being able to use Aura of Innocence, and Jennies might be seen using it.

_Moderate)_ Jennies stop being able to Interrogate and Joys loose Psychic Diagnosis

_Severe)_ Joys have trouble to effectively use Soft Boiled and Jennies stop being able to use Psychic.


	5. Cromat, Typhonna, Chise

CROMAT, the rainbow snake

**CROMAT**, the rainbow snake  
TYPE: Inhuman – Giant caterpillar  
ELEMENT: All  
FRECUENCY: Unique, probably a failed Legendary  
DIET: fully-grown trees (has a liking for oak, and thankfully only needs to feed every few months)  
ROLE: the main powerhouse of Pallet gym, although its Master constantly rents her up for construction and heavy-lift projects.  
LIBIDO: none, yet is reported to be affectionate  
STRONG VS: All  
WEAK VS: none known  
ATTACKS: Rainbow (healing attack), Prismatic Attack, Reflect/Amplify, Solar Beam, Hyper Beam, any elemental affinity attack, any physical attack that she can perform without limbs.  
ENHANCEMENTS: long caterpillar body with butterfly-like wings and several pairs of pro-legs on its body, colossal size (one and a half meters in diameter, fifty five in length), exoskeleton and skin that changes color at its own will, and ability to choose and perform the precise kind of attack that a given pokegirl is the most weak against.  
EVOLVES: unknown

From Sukebe's war remain reports of a colossal caterpillar that could fly at extreme heights, would never attack first, would reflect and amplify attacks sent its way, and sometimes would flood a battlefield with a rainbow that would instantly heal any who was wounded. Human forces quickly learned not to attack it if spotted, and missed it once it disappeared shortly before the end of hostilities. The Harem Master Ash Sexum-Saotome, just before establishing his gym twenty years ago, "captured" a pokegirl that was a perfect fit for the description. Thanks to it and to his domesticated MANTIS (see entry), his is the only gym that awards three separate badges: the "Pallet" badge for his 'normal' team (consisting entirely on very rare pokegirls), the "Blade of Grass" badge for his Mantis, and the "Prismatic" badge for Cromat. He affirms he has never awarded a "Prismatic" badge, and has only awarded the "Blade of Grass" badge twice.

Recent uses of Rainbow have been known to cause Pokegirls to evolve into rarely seen varieties immediately or shortly thereafter receiving it. Further study is pending, as available data is minimal.

**THYPONNA**, the Pick of the Litter, the Master of Gravity, The Purple Death  
TYPE: Legendary Pokegirl  
ELEMENT: Water  
FRECUENCY: Unique: Legendary  
DIET: unknown  
ROLE: the most powerful of the Legendary Pokegirls  
LIBIDO: unknown  
STRONG VS: Anything  
WEAK VS: cold weather, lack of exposition to water  
ATTACKS: many were known, yet the only one whose name is known is Micro Black Hole, which created the Divide Sea. She could also conjure and / or control any kind of sea or atmosphere phenomenon such as tidal waves, hurricanes, tornados, thunderstorms and gales. Her direct attacks would never leave witnesses, yet from field evidence it appears she could conjure something similar to a Hyper Beam that could carve out entire mountains.  
ENHANCEMENTS: (known) Titanic size (over a kilometer in height), invincibility toward any known kind of conventional weapon, low vulnerability toward nuclear weapons, a purple exoskeleton or armor with green highlights covering its entire body  
EVOLVES: unknown, hopefully none

Further information on THYPONNA requires a special League permit. If you wish to acquire it, please make contact with your nearest Researcher, Pokecenter, Police Station or League Authority.

**CHISE, the Ultimate Defender**  
TYPE: Very near human- shape-shifter  
ELEMENT: Metal  
FRECUENCY: Unique: Legendary  
DIET: supposedly human standard, augmented with medicines of unknown composition  
ROLE: the ultimate defence of Sukebe's hideout  
LIBIDO: unknown  
STRONG VS: all  
WEAK VS: nothing below full broadsides of cruise missiles proved effective against her. In the end, her main body was destroyed by a high-altitude nuclear barrage  
ATTACKS: (from description of her attacks) Energy Sniper, Energy Mortar, Energy Bazooka, Missile Salvo, Gravity Bombs, Laser Sweep, Wing Broadside, Supernova, Point-Defence Tentacle Shield, Point-Defence Missile Shield  
ENHANCEMENTS: (known) ability to transform from a seemingly normal human girl into increasingly large flying dreadnoughts, regeneration, extreme power and toughness (on her battle configurations). It is said that past a certain experience threshold, she became capable of calling her lesser attacks without losing her human appearance  
EVOLVES: she didn't have any evolutions in the normal sense, but as she gained experience she became progressively more powerful and gained progressively more daunting battle forms. Her last shape simply was a collection of mile-long spires orbiting her hometown and intercepting cruise missiles

The story of Chise, the Ultimate Defender, is a sad one: Sukebe had, apparently, tricked a naïve schoolgirl into accepting an operation so she could keep the war away from her hometown of Sapporo, Japan (now the Iron Spire Bay on the Edo League). Little was known that, under Sapporo, Sukebe had established his home base and thus had need for a defender. Apparently, the weapon inside of her processed attack and defence on its own and Chise could only guide its actions, but not inhibit them. Guiding the weapon residing inside of her, she kept the city a demilitarized zone and, through the knowledge of this, over a million and a half refugees entered the city over the course of the war.

Unfortunately, Chise was ultimately a pacifist and would not allow the troops to enter her city; thus, from being a 'little Switzerland', Sapporo was relabelled as a top-priority target. The efforts to get past her had effectively killed the millions of current inhabitants well before her ultimate defeat, with only her boyfriend and Sukebe himself surviving past her defeat. The diary that she and her boyfriend kept, and that he finished in hospital before dying of radiation poisoning, was published under the name "The Last Love Song on this Little Planet", and remains one of the best sold books on our time.

The Sapporo Memorial on Iron Spire Island was dedicated to her unending efforts at keeping the civilian population safe, first from the Terror Troops and rebellious human militias, later from the overzealous Empires who were willing to sacrifice millions in order to defeat one. The Iron Spire jutting from the memorial almost a kilometre into the sky is not a sculpture: it is all that remained of her after her ultimate defeat, and the only known physical remains any Legendary Pokegirl left to the world.


	6. Onyx

ONIX, the solid snake

**ONIX**, the solid snake  
TYPE: Inhuman Animorph - Snake  
ELEMENT: Rock/Poison  
FRECUENCY: Very Rare  
DIET: Carnivorous, leaning towards eating fresh killed animals and smaller pokegirls. Otherwise, she'll eat rock and metal to complete it's nourishment.  
ROLE: miner or battle pokegirl  
LIBIDO: Near nonexistent  
STRONG VS: fire  
WEAK VS: water (just mildly)  
ATTACKS: Constrictor's hug, tail whip, crocodile byte, dig, rock storm, charge, poison byte, poison spit  
ENHANCEMENTS: Very high mass (average 3 tons), high strength (45X), 4X density, elongated snake-like body without extremities (9-15 metres of length), rocky scale-like skin, poison-resistance (thanks to similar heritage to Naga), great snake-like head with powerful jaws, secretion of a weak soporific poison from snake-like fangs in mouth, Low Feral  
EVOLVES: None known. (Note: all Onixes are decendants of a single Onix, a one-time evolution from a Naga) 

Onix is a great contrast from the much better known Snorass. Both appeared at mostly the same time, about a hundred years after Sukebe's war, and together with Snorass it was wanted by all tamers, but while Snorass died in popularity because of its laziness, Onix died in popularity because of its almost negative fertility, and great difficulty to tame and bond with. To date, only the best rock type breeders are ever able to get it to give a single cub, and as such, the cubs are very hard to be let away. Today is the most common to find Onixes rented out by their fathers to nearby mining operations, and is extremely rare to find them in a tamer's harem, were they are nothing short of powerhouses.


End file.
